Sith Emperor
Darth Osus, born Xython Aranaea and widely known as the Sith Emperor is an extremely powerful Dark Lord of the Sith and ruler of the entire Sith Empire. Appearance The Emperor has blood-red skin and fiery, yellow-orange eyes due to being a Sith Pureblood. His hair is a smooth jet black that is kept cut short and hanging down the back of his neck. He lacks any facial tendrils or spikes but has several facial and bodily piercings made of Sith gold. Personality Xython embodies that which is Sith. Ever since birth on Korriban, he has always looked to advance himself or make himself more powerful than others despite already being powerful enough to slaughter entire villages at a young age. History Born a Sith Pureblood on Korriban, Xython rose to power after slaying his entire family brutally and seizing the Black Throne for himself, hiding away on Vjun along with thousands of slaves, followers, and apprentices. Rather than concern himself with the infighting between Dark Lords and the eventual war with the Republic, the newly christened Darth Osus began studying the Kri'Shi'Ara, a gem that was capable of, theoretically, granting wishes and desires through the manipulation of the Force and massive amounts of lifeforce energy. After the war, Osus found himself at odds with the remnants of the Sith who did not side with him early on. They demanded that he aid them in a counter-strike against the Republic, but he refused. Discovering that he held the Kri'Shi'Ara crystal, the Dark Lords united against him in an effort to use the gem against the Republic. Infighting lead to the shadow war between Osus and the rest of the Dark Lords. However, unknown to Osus before the war, one of the Dark Lords was his own biological father, Darth Praetarius. Near the war's closing, Praetarius discovered through Sith meditation arts that Osus was his biological son that was birthed when he slept with a simple woman. The two met on Raxus Prime and fought over ownership of the droid manufacturing plant in a scrapyard. It was there that Praetarius revealed himself as Osus' father to him directly, just before defeating him and claiming the plant. Osus fled the planet and began his own Sith Meditation sessions to confirm this. Not only did Osus find that Praetarius was telling the truth, he also discovered he had a half-brother; Lord Baraziah. Osus decided that for his power to be secure, he'd have to kill his father, brother, and the rest of the Dark Lords. Osus would meet his brother in person on Cato Neimoida. Resources The Sith Emperor has vast, almost limitless, resources at his disposal. Apart from ruling a galaxy-wide Empire with a grand militaristic infrastructure, the Emperor has the unwavering loyalty, respect, fear, and idolation from almost every single one of his subjects. Because he allows the Dark Council to rule in his stead, he is able to pursue his own projects in secret to advance himself. To this end, he has his own personal aides, slaves, soldiers, guards, assassins, informants, etc. to attend to his every need and desire. Abilities